Semiconductor modules include one or more semiconductor chips having internal structures that contain active and possibly passive components. Such semiconductor modules may further include components external to the semiconductor chip(s). During operation of the semiconductor module there may occur electromagnetic interactions between the internal components of the semiconductor chip(s) and the external components. Such interactions may result in a decrease of the performance of the semiconductor module.